Food Flight
by worththerisks
Summary: Charlie Weasley Takes his Aparition Test. What Could go wrong?


Based on a prompt that required a humerous story about Charlie Weasley's time at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

* * *

Today was the day, and he had overslept. He would have to skip breakfast to be on time. He grabbed his wand and hurried down the stairs.

His apparition lessons had gone well, so he wasn't particularly worried. Still this wasn't how he had planned on starting the day.

He entered the hall and someone he couldn't identify whistled catching the attention of the proctor. The Ministry official looked up with a frown. "Good of you to join us Weasley. You're next."

"Hey, don't worry about him Charlie. We both know you can do this."

"Thanks Tonks," He replied shooting her his ever famous grin. They may be in different houses , but the bond of friendship they formed in their youth had remained strong despite the separation.

"If you're quite finished flirting Weasley, we're ready for you."

Charlie nodded feeling a slight shiver of nervousness run down his spine. Why was he nervous?

"You're target location is Platform Nine and Three Quarters. A second ministry official will be waiting there for you."

Perfect, a location he was familiar with. He had worried they'd try to make it more difficult and choose a location they had visited less often. Today was starting to turn around.

He began to think of the train station. He thought back to fist first trip to Hogwarts. He could see the Hogwarts Express sitting in the station ready to take him to his incredible new home. Then he began to remember the trolley witch and the decadent treats she supplied. He had saved some money to buy himself one after hearing stories from Bill.

His stomach chose that second to rumble. Oh what he wouldn't do for some food right now. Maybe not something as sweet as the treats on her cart. There was a muggle shopping area near King's Cross Station he remembered. They'd have some delicious options. He shook his head trying to clear it. He needed to focus. He needed to live up to his family name, and make them proud. He closed his eyes and turned on his spot thinking about all he desired.

He heard a soft pop and stumbled as he landed on top of someone. Had he landed on top of the Ministry official he wondered in horror. His eyes flew open as he recognized a great deal of noise around him. This was not Platform Nine and Three Quarters. This was not even King's Cross. He was somewhere else entirely, and he was crushing some poor woman. A poor muggle woman from the look of her face. How was he going to explain this one?

"I'm so sorry miss, I, uh, didn't see you there."

"See me? Where did you even come from? You fell from the sky." She responded hysterically.

He wished he knew more about muggles. Sure his father was fascinated by their gadgets, but he had never really interacted in their world before. She was still staring at him with huge somewhat terrified eyes, but he couldn't come up with a single answer. Here he was famous for a charm and he had nothing to offer this muggle woman.

"Are you an alien?" She suddenly asked.

What was an alien? He struggled to find any reference to them in his memory and once again failed. Realizing he had already taken too long to respond he decided to take the excuse she had offered him. "Yes, I am."

Two minutes ago he wouldn't have thought it was possible, but her eyes got even wider. "What are you doing here? Is this an invasion?"

An invasion? He was one person for Godric's sake. He was beginning to think this lady was off her rocker. He'd just have to be as honest as possible. "I uh, just popped in, because I was hungry." He tried not to snicker at just how true his statement was."

The woman was now slowly backing away from him. "And wh-what exactly do you eat?"

What did she mean what did he eat? She was acting like he was going to bite her head off. What exactly is an alien? "Well I had wanted breakfast, but now I could really go for some biscuits and tea."

"Biscuits and tea?" The woman seemed to relax a bit. "There's a shop just down the way," she said pointing. "That'll fix you right up."

He set off in the direction she had pointed before remembering this was a muggle village and he didn't have any muggle money. He turned back around trying to spot the woman he'd spoken to, not wanting to have to start the conversation all over again with someone new.

She seemed to have disappeared however. It was almost mocking how this woman had managed to practically disapparate when he had just failed his test. Speaking of which, he spotted the Ministry official headed his way with a glaring disapproval on his face.

"You think this is funny Weasley?"

No, he most certainly did not. He would be a laughing stock. Prefect and Quidditch star unable to apparate? He didn't want to think about the torture he would soon have to endure.

Apparently he wouldn't have to worry about that for long though, as the official grabbed his arm and he felt the familiar tugging sensation.

They had finally arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and his entire class was there waiting, watching him have to be side along apparated in. To make matters worse he was handed his application with a big red stamp stating he had failed across it. Once again someone whistled, and laughter rang out among his classmates.

He looked around for Tonks. It was clear everyone else had passed the exam but he knew he could count on her to be sympathetic. He also knew when he shared the story of what had happened they could laugh about it together, and he wouldn't have to worry she was laughing at him. What were aliens anyway? He shook his head and a faint smiled floated across his face. What a day. He'd have to find some food soon too.


End file.
